bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Resonance
}} Resonance (反響 (レゾナンス), Hankyō; Japanese for "Resonate/Influence") is a spiritual phenomenon that can both be invoked and occurs spontaneously between multiple entities in order to produce certain effects. Though it is ideally possible for all beings to induce resonance, it is most commonly seen within those who are not limited by the physical laws of . Overview Zankensoki Mastery Among the innumerable applications of the resonance concept, none more so stand out than the mastery of the Zankensoki; the war crafts of the souls. Reaching mastery in any of these forms of combat demands that the practitioner learn some degree of resonance of a particular kind. It is in this sense that the Zankensoki and the physical combat arts of humanity show their vast differences. seems to rely upon "concept resonance" (概念反響, Gainen Hankyō). In the martial arts, each style and technique finds its origins from studying a certain idea in the world. By watching how the water flows in rivers, movement possibilities arose in the martial arts. The mountains inspired stance, the animals inspired action and reaction, and so on and so forth. A Hakuda Master may resonate with these concepts in order to produce a certain effect that goes beyond causality.Bleach roleplay; Opposition against the Shiroyasha They may produce techniques that simply cannot be explained with "cause and effect". relies upon "soul resonance" (真髄反響, Shinzui Hankyō). When a Shinigami and their Zanpakutō establish a dialect, they enter into a union between souls.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 3 The two souls essentially resonate with one another and allow an even greater power to take form, resulting in the and forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 4-6 This can only take place between a sword and its master that have come to accept one another on some kind of fundamental level, which causes their souls to somewhat spark a connection and results in a resonance. However, the powers that are generated from this union matter greatly upon the two souls in question. There exists a similar situation in regards to Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 4 relies upon "spatial/dimensional resonance" (次元反響, Jigen Hankyō). Movement is a phenomenon that occurs between oneself and the surroundings they inhabit. If there is nothing around them — in other words, if they existed in a vacuum — moving about in a vacuum doesn't mean anything because a vacuum is nothingness. Moving from one place in a vacuum to another place has no meaning because it is an infinitely expanding nothingness that is the same no matter what location within it you exist. Therefore, movement has to be relative to an actual space, thereby requiring an actual space to be considered actual movement. Hohō is a communication between oneself and the world, and when taken to a degree, a resonance between these two entities can be produced, resulting in various effects related to one's own positioning within that space. If there is only one of you standing at a single spot at a given time in a given space, it is possible to resonate with that space allows one to make it so they exist in multiple locations at once; though this does demand concentration that is proportional to the amount of different locations one designates themselves to be.Bleach roleplay; The Wrath of The Moon Furthermore, by simply willing one's self to move faster within the given space, one can invoke teleportation or even bring themselves to higher dimensions as a consequence of their speed. essentially relies upon "desire resonance" (欲求反響, Yokkyū Hankyō). Though few truly understand its core tenets, Kidō is an art of magic. The key underlining idea of magic is to perform a feat that simply does not happen on its own. In order to create fire, a mortal must ignite material in order to produce the flame. But with magic, a spellcaster can simply will the fire to appear. It has nothing to do with a previously established concept or idea, like with Hakuda's concept resonance, but simply behaves and manifests on a whim. However, the desire will only come about if the caster has enough power to make it happen. Therefore, it can be said that with Kidō, desire is proportional to the amount of energy available. In some ways, one can consider this to be the same as the , in that Kidō's true power is the ability to absorb the desires of its caster and manifest them into reality, but only if the necessary strength is available to accomplish the deed. Kidō Masters resonate their desires with available energy to produce magical effects, such as various spells, curses, charms, wards, and so on and so forth.Bleach roleplay; Swans and Demons Soul Distribution The method by which manages to distribute a portion of his own soul onto others in order to fill the missing part of their own soul, thus making them stronger, is considered to be a unique form of soul resonance that few throughout history have ever been born with the power to accomplish. The very essence of the person who is distributing their soul portion becomes a part of the receiver and is capable of manifesting within that person's inner world as a reflection of the gained power.Bleach manga; Chapter 540, pages 15-17 What makes this form of resonance so unique is that Yhwach's soul is capable of effortlessly fitting into the soul of various individuals, no matter how much different they might be or how incompatible their souls might presumably be, meaning that it can be something akin to a natural resonance. It was this power that led to the birth of the , which are the result of Yhwach's continued soul resonance, which is carried out through a blood ritual. Yhwach eventually came to learn of a method of directing his soul distribution by focusing his will upon the initial of a power he would carve into a person's soul, thus passing on an even greater portion of his soul, which through resonance would create a stronger bond between himself and the individual receiving the power.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 11-12 Besides the unique power that would come with the letter granted to them, they would gain access to the . The act of the Quincy: Vollständig is for the Quincy to resonate with the portion of Yhwach's soul within them, much like a , and thus manifest an enhanced degree of power.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 5-8 When Yhwach takes back the portion of his soul, the Quincy: Vollständig is no longer accessible, for there is no longer a resonance present.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 14 Other individuals of Quincy heritage, such as and , possess a similar form of this unique soul resonance that allows them to "give" to their surroundings by passively parting their spiritual essence into others that are around them. It becomes a soul resonance that is centered around giving rather than receiving, making it the opposite ability than what Quincy are typically capable of doing.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 9 Spiritual growth through imparting one's essence is not limited only to these aforementioned individuals, as it is a feat that is prominently seen within the . It has also been seen in the case of , as he has unintentionally roused the spiritual power of many individuals around him simply by being in their presence. However, in the latter's situation, it could also be a nature that he had picked up on after his training under the life dragon, . Other Types of Resonance Elemental Resonance An advanced and otherwise special form of resonance, it is possible for individuals to actually resonate specifically with an element; among more vague and lesser-known elements, these often include fire, water, wind, and earth. It is aptly known as "elemental resonance" (天気反響, Tenki Hankyō). These forms of resonance are often more inclined to those born with a natural affinity toward a particular element, such as those born with an elemental . What makes elemental resonance such a unique form of resonance is that it appears to involve the principles behind each of the Zankensoki forms of resonance. An element can be thought of as a concept, therefore it can be resonated with. The element itself, more specifically with those who have an affinity toward the element, can be the incarnation of the soul one is attempting to resonate together with. Manifesting the element is both a feat of creating a new condition within a particular space and willing it forth even if the feat is physically impossible any other way. In this sense, elemental resonance combines these four to essentially give rise to an entirely new power unique to the wielder. Because of this, even if two individuals carry the same element, their power will still be completely different, as it takes form in accordance with the user's own will and personality. Of course, such a resonance is not impossible for those who do not appear to have a predisposition toward a specific element, but requires nearly thrice the effort to accomplish. Usually, an affinity will also present itself in accordance with an individual's personality, and not necessarily their spiritual power. Someone who is naturally hot-heated and fierce would have an affinity toward fire. In contrast, someone with a fleeting mind and a strong sense of freedom would be naturally inclined toward wind, and so on. However, the four classical elements are not the only elements that exist. Generally speaking, there are an innumerable amount of elemental forces that exist in the world, and each can theoretically resonate with an individual. It is possible for those inclined toward the element of "void" (無, Mu) to perform feats revolving around spacetime manipulation and even spells of a similar nature. It is possible for those that manage to master the elemental resonance can take their skills to further plateaus. They become one with the very nature of their element, much like a Shinigami bonding with a Zanpakutō, and it is in this sense that the resonance forms found among the other Zankensoki come into play. For those of the spiritual plain, whose soul becomes the body, the resonance with the element reaches a point where their soul takes on the properties of that element and therefore so does the body itself. Those of the fire element become fire itself, and therefore, they become invulnerable to physical blows. When their body receives damage or interacts with something, it will respond the same way that a flame would respond. That which passes through one's body will suffer the same fate as those who would attempt to thrust their hand through an intense flame, and in a similar regard, the strength of that flame will depend upon that person's own emotional state. Their flames will strengthen when their soul is resolute and will weaken when the soul is conflicted. This is true for all elements, depending on their properties and attributes. Of course, there are some exceptions, as the wind element is characteristic of a fleeting state of being, and as such, a shift in emotional state will not influence its power as much as it might an earth elemental power, which thrives upon consistency and solidity. Some resonance masters have gone as far as to claim that they have bonded with the kami that govern their element, which can be referred to as a "god resonance" (神反響, Kami Hankyō). This is considered to be perhaps one of the most ultimate forms of elemental resonance, though very few throughout history have ever managed to accomplish such a tremendous feat. Those that have are acclaimed to be capable of drawing upon an elemental god's power and direct it toward their opponents while strengthening themselves in the process. Those who have come to master elemental resonance often find that certain abilities that are somehow aligned with that element are far more efficient when they utilize it than a person of equal skill and power who does not. In particular, was born with the element of fire, and his Zanpakutō is the very incarnation of that elemental power. He was capable of performing the sacrificial Kidō, , while only losing an arm in the process whereas it would have eradicated the entire body of any other user.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 2 Chaos Resonance Multi-Soul Resonance Similar to the soul resonance used by a Shinigami and their Zanpakutō, there exists a multi-soul resonance that allows for a team of souls to essentially form a spiritual link between them, causing them all to become heightened in power, strength, speed, and other associated aspects by a respective amount. An actual river of spiritual power flows between the lot of them in a true demonstration of natural resonance. Additionally, their mind and instincts are also linked together, making it possible to coordinate team assaults to an almost perfect and flawless standard. It makes it so those using the multi-soul resonance can even combine their attacks down to the reishi level, creating amazing new techniques that carries much more effect that either of the individual techniques alone. With such an ability, it becomes possible for a group of seemingly weak Shinigami to fend off a single powerful Captain-class or stronger foe with ease. When in use, it is signified by a spark of white reiryoku discharge that snaps between the teammates, following by their eyes all glowing with a faint hue of white spiritual energy for a brief moment. However, despite its vast benefits, the multi-soul resonance technique requires immense practice to perfect. Those involved in the team must be able to communicate souls together and not attempt to impose their will over another. At all times, they must maintain a balanced level between their souls, or else the multi-soul resonance shatters and falls apart. In addition, the concentration and practice required to preform the technique is proportional to the amount of spiritual power that each user possesses individually, the differences between their personality and mannerisms, and also in regards to the number of teammates preforming the multi-soul resonance; with greater numbers requiring an even greater level of concentration. Despite this, it has been often stated that the multi-soul resonance has no limit in potential, meaning that it is theoretically possible for an almost indefinite number of fighters to use it at a single time, reaching infinite heights of power. It seems that another factor involves whether or not the Shinigami are utilizing their Zanpakutō's release states, which actually equates to an additional user entering the formation and thus a greater effort is needed to execute the multi-soul resonance properly. Fusion Resonance Ideally a more powerful form of soul resonance, it is possible for two souls to unite themselves into a single spiritual entity. In order for such a feat to be possible, however, their souls must reach a level of resonance that is undoubtedly perfect, requiring them to be capable of understanding even the smallest aspects of one another. Their bodies immediately are shattered into several thousand particles and are gathered in the space between eachother. As the reishi builds back up and regains form, a new being now stands in lieu of the two former beings; a fusion of the two. The purpose of the fusion technique is to temporarily merge two bodies into a single superior entity, allowing for spiritual beings to face stronger foes than they would normally be incapable of handling separately. The total length of the fusion is dependent on the harmony between the two beings and the overall level of spiritual power the two fused beings possess; with a greater level of power and/or a poor harmony of souls between the two resulting in a much shorter duration of fusion. Additionally, if the fused individuals sustain enough damage while under fusion, the fusion will end prematurely. The fusion can also end if the two fusees' energy levels fall out of sync after the fusion is completed. This type of resonance was performed at one point by Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. After Tensa Zangetsu pulled Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo Kurosaki during the latter's Dangai training, the two spirits proceeded to merge into one form, one that combined aspects from both spirit's appearances; Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, along Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword; though the sword's tsuba is white, like Hollow Ichigo's. In this form, Tensa Zangetsu explains that he and Hollow Ichigo were technically two parts of the same being with both of them together representing all of his spiritual powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 1-12 Ichigo claims that if the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu really wanted to, he could have defeated him from the start of their battle, further saying they were that far apart in power. References Behind the Scenes This article and the theories behind it were inspired based on conversations with Void, Njalm, and Chrono. Certain elements were also derived from a concept with a similar name from the manga and anime, Soul Eater.